Graves/SkinsTrivia
Aspectos Aspectos= Graves OriginalSkin.jpg| Graves HiredGunSkin.jpg| |19-Oct-2011}} Graves JailbreakSkin.jpg| |19-Oct-2011}} Graves MafiaSkin.jpg| |02-Abr-2012}} Graves RiotSkin.jpg| |16-Ago-2012}} Graves PoolPartySkin.jpg| |11-Sep-2013}} |-|Artworks Chinos= Graves MafiaSkin Ch.jpg|Graves Mafioso |-|Capturas de pantalla de los Aspectos= Graves Mafia Screenshots.jpg|Graves Mafioso Graves Riot Screenshots.jpg|Riot Graves Graves PoolParty Screenshots.jpg|Graves Veraniego Trivia Desarrollo * Graves fue diseñado por FeralPony. * Graves es doblado por Humberto Solorzano en español latino y José Escobosa en castellano. * Graves es una respuesta a todos los que pedían en el foro un tirador masculino. * El concepto de Graves está inspirado en gran medida por los géneros de película del Viejo Oeste y Wéstern. ** Su pasiva, , es una referencia a un libro y dos adaptaciones de película (una de 1969 y la otra del 2010) con el mismo nombre. Lore * Su nombre real es Malcolm Graves, como indica la burla especial de . * Graves fue mencionado en el Journal of Justice: Issue 29, donde según consta se escapa de una prisión secreta, propiedad del director ejecutivo Dr. Priggs, quien luego se le ve encañonado en el teaser de Graves. ** El ex-socio de Graves, Twisted Fate, vendió a Graves al Dr. Priggs a cambio de participar en el experimento que le dio a Twisted Fate su habilidad de utilizar la magia. ** Graves nombró a su escopeta "Destiny", que es el nombre de la de Twisted Fate. General * Los chistes de Graves están relacionados al humor negro, o al humor que involucra ser gracioso en la cara de, y en respuesta a, una situación completamente sin esperanzas. * El baile de Graves hace referencia al baile de vaqueros de los shows country. Una comparación lado a lado se puede ver aquí. * Graves es el penúltimo campeón en tener un Juicio de la Liga; la característica fue descontinuada después de su lanzamiento, pero recibió uno como parte de su material promocional por Penny Arcade. * Cuando Graves está a punto de hacer golpe crítico, su arma tiene un retroceso demás haciendo que su arma salte hacia arriba y fuera de su mano izquierda. * El poncho que usa Graves en su versión clásica es probablemente una referencia al "Man with no name"; un héroe de película icónico quien aparece en una trilogía de wésterns clásicas ("The Good, the Bad and the Ugly" siendo la más notoria). * El arma de Graves se puede ver en el vídeo de el lanzamiento de la versión de League of Legends para Mac. * Las cartas en su antiguo splash art tienen la cara de . Frases * Si un enemigo es golpeado por , Graves dirá "Tengo más oscuridad." o "¿Quién está a oscuras ahora?". * La frase en inglés de Graves "I ain't got time to bleed." hace referencia a la película https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7E0HyyNpAs. * La frase ''"Knock, Knock." ''cuando Graves dispara también hace referencia a http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7E0HyyNpAs. * La frase de Graves ''"Condenado a muerte." ''hace referencia al argot penitenciario que se utiliza cuando un prisionero da su último paseo a la cámara de ejecución. * La frase de Graves ''"¿Te sientes con suerte?" ''es probablemente un homenaje a Clint Eastwood, el actor que interpretó al héroe ya antes mencionado. La línea "Te sientes con suerte, verdad, idiota.?". Es la línea más famosa de Clint Eastwood. * En el servidor de Polonia, después de usar , dice ''"Ciemność widzę" ''(Veo la oscuridad), que hace referencia a ''"Seksmisja" '' de 1983. También su broma ''"Zawsze sikasz przez zapięty rozporek?" ''(¿Siempre orinas con la hendidura cerrada?) es de la película Kiler. Lo interesante es, que ambas frases las dice Jerzy Stuhr. * También su frase ''"W imię zasad" ''(En nombre de las reglas) y ''"Co Ty wiesz o zabijaniu?" ''(¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca de matar gente?) hace referencia a Franz Maurer de la película ''Psy ''de 1992. Ambas frases son conocidas por ser dichas por Bogusław Linda. * Otra frase en el servidor Polaco es ''"Wyrwałem chwasta" ''(Saqué la mala hierba, que significa que mató a alguien por ser malo) es una referencia a la secuela de ''Psy ''dicha por un personaje sin nombre al inicio de la película. Aspectos * El fondo de el splash art se asemeja a Aguasturbias. * Tiene una huella de oso en la espalda, puede ser una posible referencia a Blackwater, un contratista militar. También parece hacer referencia al juego Duke Nukem. * Comparte la temática de Asesino a Sueldo con . * Riot Graves se puede ver en el splashart de . También se puede ver a y en su splashart. * También comparte esta temática con , , y . * Hace referencia a su historia, cuando se escapó de la prisión. * También puede ser referencia a StarCraft. * Se asemeja al protagonista principal de Bulletstorm, Grayson Hunt * Comparte esta temática con , y . * En el fondo de su splash art, se puede ver la escena del splash art de : incluyendo a , , y . Además, se puede ver a trepando el trampolín. Se puede ver parcialmente la cabeza de detrás de Renekton. * Su apariencia se asemeja a Hugh Jackman. * Comparte esta temática con , , , , , , , y . Media Temas= ;Temas Relacionados |-| Cinemáticas= |-| Presentación de Arte= |-| Presentación de Campeones= en:Graves/SkinsTrivia [[Categoría:Campeón/Aspectos y Trivia cs:Graves/Galerie de:Graves/SkinsTrivia en:Graves/SkinsTrivia fr:Graves/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Graves/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Грейвз/SkinsTrivia sk:Graves/SkinsTrivia Categoría:2016 Snowdown Showdown